Drago a une soeur
by crystal d'avalon
Summary: OS la soeur de Drago vient étudier à Poudlard. Son caractère entre le malfoyen et poterrien l'aide à se faire une place auprès de certains élèves ... un en particulier


Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Drago et sa sœur

Genre : pas encore décidé

Disclaimer : aucun perso ne m'appartient, c'est pas juste ! TTTT haaaa si Cérès m'appartient, cool !

Je sais je suis dingue c'est pas nouveau ! Lol

**_Drago à une soeur_**

La coutume, à Poudlard, veut que chaque année scolaire commence par la répartition des 1ères années dans les différentes maisons. Mais cette année en plus des nouveaux élèves âgés de onze ans, il y a une élève de 16 ans, le directeur lui demanda d'avancer :

« Les 1ères années sont maintenant réparties. Mais il reste une élève. Celle-ci entrera directement en 5ème année. Mademoiselle Cérès Malfoy, veuillez avancez afin que le choixpeau vous désigne une maison. »

Choixpeau : « Tu possèdes des qualités qui te permettent d'aller dans la maison que tu souhaites. Je dois avouer qu'il m'est difficile de choisir. As-tu une préférence ? »

« J'aimerais aller à Serpentard, mon frère y est. »

« Tu ne dois pas faire ton choix par rapport à ton frère. Ton choix changera beaucoup de chose pour ton avenir. »

« On me qualifie souvent de gentille fille mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Et puis je ne crois pas qu'être à Serpentard puisse m'être défavorable. Je veux aller à Serpentard ! »

« Bien puisque c'est ton choix… SERPENTARD »

D'un coup, toute la table des Serpentards se leva pour ovationner leur nouvelle recrue et surtout la sœur de Drago.

« Bienvenue à Serpentard, petite sœur ! » dit Drago avec un sourire que personne ne lui avait jamais vu

« Merci GRAND frère ! Au fait t'es pas obligé de m'appeler PETITE sœur, tu n'as que quelques minutes de plus que moi ! »

« Je sais, mais c'est assez que pour faire de moi l'aîné, petite sœur. »

« Hé ! Vous allez pas vous disputez dès le premier jour, non ? »

« Tu vas apprendre, mon cher Zabinni, que ma sœur et moi n'avons, ensemble, que deux attitudes possibles : soit nous nous disputons tout le temps, soit c'est l'amour fou. Va falloir vous y habituer, ça ne changera pas. »

« Hé ben, ça promet bien de l'animation pour cette année »

« Un peu de calme, jeunes gens, s'il-vous-plaît, les interrompit Dumbledor. Cette année, il y aura 2 préfets en chef : messieurs Harry Potter de Griffondor et Drago Malfoy de Serpentard. J'espère que cette union pourra être bénéfique à vous tous. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire et dans un futur plus proche, un bon appétit. »

« Drago ? Drago ! Ça va ? »

« Hé ! Drago ressaisis-toi, vieux ! »

« Mon petit Dragon chéri, réponds-nous »

« OUI, OUI 2 minutes que je digère la nouvelle, je voudrais vous y voir, vous ! Et Pansy, je ne suis pas ton « petit dragon chéri », compris ? »

« Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas trop, il mignon Potter. Tu me le présenteras ? »

« Que… mais t'es folle ou quoi ? Ma sœur a disjoncté. T'as flashé sur Potter ou quoi ? »

« Flashé ? Non, mais il est mignon, c'est tout. Je ne fais qu'émettre un fait, une constatation. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame ! »

« Je sens que cette journée va être longue » se lamenta Drago

« Dis donc je croyais que je devais prendre exemple sur toi et que tu allais me protéger » se plaignit Cérès

« Mouais bof. Allons-y, de toute façon je dois aller voir Dumbledor pour qu'il nous dise à Potter et à moi où se trouve notre appart. »

« Vous allez avoir un appart rien que pour vous ? Cool, je sens que je vais venir squatter chez vous, moi ! »

« Oui décidément cette journée va être longue ! »

« Allez mon Drago, tu sais que je t'aime et que je vais tout faire pour pas t'ennuyer, hein ? »

« Oui je sais, Cérès. »

« Et je pourrai rester près de toi, comme quand on était petits ? »

« Tu sais bien que je te l'ai promis, je ne vais pas revenir sur ma parole ! »

« Tiens un gros bisous pour toi, mon dragon préféré »

« Hooo que c'est mignon, notre Malfoy national qui ne sait pas dire non à sa sœur et qui se fait embrasser devant tout le monde ! Haha n'importe quoi ! » Cria Weasley dans le grand hall.

« Des cheveux roux, une robe de très mauvais goût et qui date de Mathusalem, tu ne peux être qu'un Weasley. Tu te plies en quatre pour ta petite sœur et tu es connu pour être le plus grand âne que cette école ait compté. Avec tout ça tu trouves encore moyen de te moquer de mon frère et moi, tu dois être plus bête que ce que l'on m'a dit alors. »

« T'es à peine arrivée et tu critiques déjà, y a pas de quoi être fière » intervint Hermione

« Je suis à peine arrivée et ton copain nous insulte déjà, des 2 je crois que c'est lui qui ne devrait pas être fier ! » Répondit Cérès

« Je … »

« Tu ? »

« Rien »

« Tu viens de comprendre que ta remarque était absolument inadaptée et ridicule. Et qu'au lieu d'aider Weasley, tu l'as enfoncé en le faisant passer pour un intolérant en plus de tout le reste, bravo , j'espère que la prochaine fois vous aurez la politesse de ne pas m'insulter pour rien ou de tout simplement ne pas m'insulter ! »

« ... »

« Alors Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, vous cherchez déjà des ennuis à Miss Malfoy alors qu'elle vient à peine d'arriver ? 50 points de moins chacun pour Griffondor et j'accorde 15 points à Miss Malfoy pour s'être aussi bien défendue »

Les Griffondors préférèrent ne rien dire de peur de se voir enlever plus de points et partirent mécontents de cette double humiliation.

'_Merci Sev ! Tu sais que j' t'adore toi ! Va quand même falloir que je vienne te dire bonjour avant que les cours ne commencent. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Je sais que je passerais pour une gamine si ça se savait mais j'aime bien être dans les bras de mon parrain, moi !'_

A la sortie de bureau de Dumbledor :

« Je voudrais m'excuser au sujet de ce que vous a dit Ron, tout à l'heure, à toi et ton frère, Malfoy. C'était minable et injustifié » dit tout à coup Harry

« Ok pas grave. Mais appelle-moi Cérès. Etant donné que de toute façon tu vas devoir cohabiter avec mon frère, nous serons amenés à nous voir souvent. Donc vaut mieux qu'on s'entende, non ? »

« Heu … oui ok mais dans ce cas appelle-moi Harry »

« Super »

« Bon ben autant que nous aussi nous fassions la paix alors,… Harry » dit Drago

« Si tu veux Drago. Ce sera plus facile ! »

« Je sens que cette année ça va être le pied ! Je suis enfin avec mon frère, il a son appart où je vais squatter à coups sûrs et en plus son colocataire est un mec ultra mignon ! Mais que demander de plus ? »

« Peut-être de ne pas nous oublier ? » Intervint Drago alors que Harry avait rougit d'une façon plutôt rapide

« Qui a dit que s'était un secret ? » Lui répondit Cérès

« Irrécupérable ! Voilà ce que tu es ! »

« Tu n'oublies pas un détail, Drago ? »

« ...lequel ? »

« J'ai toujours été comme ça et c'est pour ça que tu m'adores ! »

« Moi je l'aime bien ta sœur. En tout cas elle est franche et directe, c'est bien comme qualités. »

« Tu vois ! Il n'y a que toi qui me reproches quelque chose »

« Mouais ça c'est toi qui le dit ! »

« Au fait, Dragooo, je peux venir dormir avec toi ? Si teuh plaît, grand frère »

« ... Allez viens, sinon je sens que tu ne vas jamais me laisser tranquille. »

« Ca veut dire que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? »

« Tu sais bien que si ! »

Drago ne pouvait rien refuser à sa sœur. Il l'adorait et aurait tout fait pour elle. Cérès avait toujours su « manipuler » son frère. Manipuler était un grand mot, jamais elle n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit contre lui. Elle l'adorait ! Mais elle savait comment demander ce qu'elle voulait et comment l'obtenir.

Cérès et Drago avaient toujours été très proches. Etant jumeaux, il y avait énormément de complicité entre eux. Pourtant physiquement, il y avait beaucoup de différences : Cérès avait les cheveux auburn c'est-à-dire virant sur le rouge. Ses yeux étaient gris la plupart du temps mais viraient de temps en temps sur le bleu clair. Elle était bien plus petite que Drago (/- 1m65) et ne cherchaient pas la perfection de son apparence. Elle était très belle, oui mais ne cherchait pas être absolument « nickelle ». Sa beauté provenait justement de cette allure.

Il y avait aussi beaucoup de similitudes : il émanait d'elle un grande force, une grande noblesse. Bien qu'ayant un visage d'ange et un côté très sympathique, elle avait une force de caractère comparable à celle de son frère. Elle pouvait partir au quart de tour et lancer des remarques plus acerbes les unes que les autres. Elle arrivait à blesser les gens directement. Elle avait la faculté de trouver le point faible de son interlocuteur directement, de frapper où ça fait mal et de pouvoir facilement tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Pourtant en-dehors de ces moments-là, elle était d'une nature souriante, gaie, dynamique et même gentille. Le tout, c'était de ne pas la chercher.

POV de Harry

Elle a vraiment l'air sympa cette fille. Enfin vaut mieux qu'on soit de bons termes si elle vient squatter à l'appart. C'est fou comme Drago à l'air de tout lui céder. Il doit l'adorer. Et faut avouer qu'elle est vraiment belle. D'accord c'est une Malfoy et donc c'est normal mais elle n'a pas _leur _beauté. C'est une beauté qui n'est pas faite dans la perfection. Elle a plusieurs fines tresses dans les cheveux, a un look sympa : à la fois mode et classique. Un look à elle qui ne va qu'à elle et qui lui va à la perfection.

Elle n'arrête pas de se rapprocher de Drago, elle va finir par être dans ses bras … Gagné ! Ils se tiennent par la taille et elle a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Elle a vraiment l'air de l'adorer. Ce doit être réciproque vu le sourire de Drago. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire, mais d'un vrai sourire, ni narquois, ni méprisant. Non juste … heureux, … oui heureux.

Bon sang, c'est fou comme j'ai vite pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom. Drago … ça sonne bien mieux que Malfoy. Enfin je trouve.

Voilà, on est arrivé. C'est un tableau représentant un lion et un serpent s'entraidant devant l'entrée. … Peut-être est-ce un signe du destin, qui sait ?

Le salon est sympa, les couleurs dominantes sont le blanc et le prune. Oui, il n'y a que ce mot, un mélange de bordeau et de mauve. En tous les cas, Cérès a l'air d'aimer. Si j'ai bien compris, ce sont ses couleurs préférées. Au moins, c'est impartial : ni rouge, ni vert, ni or, ni argent.

Il y a deux chambres. Celle de Drago et Cérès est de couleur vert sombre, c'est joli comme teinte. La mienne est d'un vieux rouge. Le mobilier est assez luxueux, c'est sympa.

La salle de bain est immense. Il y a un grand bain qui ressemble plus à une piscine qu'à autre chose. Il y a aussi une douche avec jets latéraux. Elle est tellement grande qu'il y a de la place pour deux personnes là-dedans. Les tons sont blancs avec un peu de mauve. Ça donne une ambiance calme et reposante.

L'ambiance est, si pas familiale, amicale ; Les teints ont été choisis pour qu'il n'y ait aucune prédominance de couleurs en rapport avec une maison. Il y a une sorte de chaleur intimiste. C'est difficile à expliquer mais je me trouve en confiance ici. Malgré le fait que je doive partager l'appartement avec Malfoy, mon ennemi depuis des années, et sa sœur, je n'éprouve aucun regret d'être là.

_Ce sentiment l'étonnait énormément. Comment pouvait-il apprécier leur compagnie et même la souhaiter alors que cela ne fut jamais le cas. Mais ces deux-là ensemble lui donnait un nouvel avis quant à leur personnalité. Finalement, Drago n'était peut-être pas un sale gamin arrogant sans cœur et méprisant. Lui aussi pouvait aimer, adorer même, se laisser dominer, laisser quelqu'un le forcer. _

A présent nous sommes dans le salon. Je me suis installé dans un fauteuil, très confortable cela dit en passant. Drago, lui, s'est assis dans le divan et Cérès est à moitié couchée sur lui. Il la tient dans ses bras comme s'il était réellement heureux de l'avoir auprès de lui. Le silence règne, mais pas du style lourd, plus apaisant.

Fin du POV

Les jours passaient et Cérès s'était parfaitement intégrée. Elle avait de très bonnes relations avec tous les Serpentards. Les plus jeunes la considéraient comme un modèle et les plus âgés la protégeaient et l'adoraient.

Elle limitait les contacts avec les élèves des autres maisons. Mais si ceux-ci venaient lui parler avec respect et politesse (c'est-à-dire comme toute personne normale et bien élevée), elle ne les snobait pas et leur répondait. En fait, c'était simple avec elle, elle vous répondait sur le même ton que ce que vous lui disiez (ou presque). Ben oui, si vous veniez en lui sautant dessus et lui disiez quelque chose du style : « hoo Cérèèèèèèèèès, je t'adooooore … », bref style groupie, fallait pas s'imaginer qu'elle réponde de la même manière. Par contre, si quelqu'un commençait les hostilités, elle lui répondait comme il fallait pour qu'il s'en prenne plein les dents. Et ce comme il fallait, c'est-à-dire avec calme, supériorité et acidité. Dans ces cas-là, elle s'arrêtait difficilement à ce niveau de la course. Comme elle disait : « Quand on me cherche, on me trouve ! ». Elle arrivait à humilier complètement une personne, à la rendre honteuse de son comportement et à lui faire comprendre qu'à ce jeu elle était la meilleure.

Harry avait compris en très peu de temps que Cérès et Drago étaient complémentaire et que Cérès avait besoin de la présence de son frère. Souvent elle venait se mettre dans ses bras. Jamais Drago ne la repoussait, il aimait l'avoir à ses côtés.

Un jour, alors que Ron et Hermione étaient venus faire leurs devoirs avec lui, Cérès somnolait dans les bras du Serpentard. Elle avait déjà fini son travail pour la semaine. Drago par contre devait encore terminer son travail de potions. Il ne lui restait que la conclusion mais il devait quand même la faire.

« Cérès, tu peux te déplacer le temps que je termine mon devoir ? »

« Si tu veux »

Cérès se leva, traversa le peu de chemin qui les séparait, se mit sur les genoux de Harry, posa sa tête dans le cou du Griffondor et recommença à s'endormir. Ron et Hermione qui ne s'entendaient toujours pas avec elle, furent choqués de cette attitude. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ils regardaient interloqués ce qui se passait. Drago, lui, avait un sourire ironique aux lèvres suite à l'attitude des deux lions. Harry sourit et entoura Cérès de ses bras.

Voyant l'air choqué de ses amis, il leur dit :

« Ne faîtes pas cette tête, j'ai fini mes devoir. Elle ne me dérange pas. »

« Et … et elle fait ça souvent ? »

« Quand elle est fatiguée et que Drago a quelque chose à faire alors que moi pas. »

« … Ha … »

« Ben oui, où est le problème ? »

« Ca t'ennuie pas qu'elle face ça ? »

« Non pourquoi ? Elle et moi sommes amis. »

« Quand une fille fait ça avec un garçon » intervint Hermione « c'est que soit ils sortent ensemble, soit elle

veut le séduire. »

Elle n'aime pas être seule, c'est tout. Et puis, comment veux-tu qu'elle me séduise alors qu'elle dort ? »

« Mais … mais elle est quand même vraiment sans-gêne ! » s'écria Ron

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle ne me dérange pas ! »

« Vous n'avez pas envie de parler de ça à un autre moment ? Parce que là, j'aimerais dormir si ça ne vous dérange pas » fit Cérès en ouvrant à demi les yeux.

« Tu ne te crois pas un tout petit peu sans-gêne vis-à-vis de Harry ? » Lui dit Hermione

« Mais puisqu'il vous a dit que ça ne le dérange pas ! Vous n'allez pas nous rabattre les oreilles avec ça toute la journée ! Vous avez peut-être du temps à perdre mais ce n'est mon cas. Personnellement je préfèrerais dormir. Alors soit vous vous taisez, soit vous partez, compris ? »

« Je ne te permets de nous parler comme ça » fit Ron rouge de colère.

« Tu ne t'appelles ni Narcissa, ni Lucius, ni Drago et ton nom de famille n'est pas Malfoy. Je n'ai donc aucunement besoin de ta permission. »

« Ok, on s'en va. Viens Mione. Harry, tu aurais quand même pu nous soutenir et nous aider ! »

« Je suis désolé, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis mais je suis devenu très ami avec Cérès. Je préfère ne pas prendre parti. »

« Dis plutôt que tu es amoureux » fit rageusement Ron avant de sortir.

Harry pris une teinte rouge tomate suite à cette accusation. Drago qui avait tout suivi avec intérêt, était tordu en deux tellement il se marrait. Il se roulait littéralement dans le divan pris d'un puissant fou rire. Cérès, elle, souriait. Elle se lova un plus contre lui et juste avant de se rendormir, elle lui dit :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime »

Harry était comme stupéfixé, puis il lui sourit tendrement et la serra dans ses bras. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il s'était avoué l'amour qu'il portait à Cérès. Il s'en était rendu compte cette nuit-là.

Flash-back :

Il devait être dans les environs de 11h et Harry avait été se coucher. Au moment où il allait s'endormir, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Cérès. Il se releva à moitié pour voir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui dit :

« Harry, est-ce que je peux dormir ici ? Drago est avec une fille, alors … enfin … tu comprends. »

« Heu oui … ok … viens »

« Merci »

Harry releva sa couette pour que Cérès vienne se coucher. C'était un double lit, ils avaient donc parfaitement la place pour eux deux. Mais s'en savoir exactement pourquoi, il avait envie de la sentir près de lui, plus près. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il la désirait. Non cette idée n'était qu'un euphémisme, il l'aimait. Bien qu'elle puisse être très méchante lorsqu'elle le voulait, comme son frère, elle était en réalité d'une très grande gentillesse, avec aussi beaucoup de dynamisme. Elle avait aussi un coté très tendre et câlin qui le troublait au plus profond de son âme.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit profondément, visité dans ses rêves par une Serpentard au cœur tendre. Au petit matin quand Harry se réveilla, il sentit tout contre lui, une douce chaleur. Ce genre de chaleur qui vous entoure et vous protège mais surtout dont on ne voudrait jamais être séparé. Doucement il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que la source de ce bien-être que Cérès qu'il serrait contre lui.

Ne voulant absolument pas perdre cette source de chaleur si douce, il décida de ne pas bouger pour ne pas la réveiller et de l'observer tout en profitant un max il devait quand même se l'avouer (il aurait quand même été vachement hypocrite dans le cas contraire lol ).

Cérès se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard. Tout doucement elle commença à émerger et à se caler un peu plus contre Harry qui était une vraie bouillotte vivante. Elle se releva, observa Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant tout doucement :

« Bonjour toi »

« Salut »

« T'es tout chaud la nuit, c'est agréable ! »

« Ha bon ? Drago est froid comme la pierre ? Je le savais ! »

Cérès parti dans un éclat de rire

« Naaaan ! Mais c'est différent je sais pas pourquoi … «

Ensuite elle se leva et alla dans le salon pour ensuite passer dans la chambre de Drago où la fille était partie bien plutôt. Elle prit sans bruit ses vêtements afin de ne pas réveiller son frère qui avait du faire pas mal de sport cette nuit (tu m'étonnes) et elle s'appropria la salle de bain.

Drago étant l'un des plus grand séducteur de l'école et qu'il ramenait souvent des filles à l'appart, Cérès squattait souvent chez Harry pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Fin du flash-back

« Vous vous êtes enfin déclarer et le pire c'est que c'est à cause de, ou grâce à, Weasley. Il vous en a fallu du temps, enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais ! dit Drago après avoir calmer son fou rire. »

Bien sûr, il reçut directement un coussin dans la figure. Preuve inégalable de toute l'affection que lui portait sa sœur à l'instant même.

« C'est ça moque toi, moque toi ! Mais moi au moins j'ai un mec que j'aime et qui m'aime et ce ne sera pas l'histoire d'une nuit … heu n'est-ce pas Harry ? » S'inquiéta tout d'un coup Cérès.

« Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que me poser la question tu devrais le savoir pourtant ! Je t'aime »

Cérès arbora sur le coup un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête et, dans un moment de pure maturité, tira la langue à son frère sui, tout aussi mature qu'elle, le lui rendit bien volontiers !

Voilà c'est fini

J'espère que vous avez aimé en tous les cas, laissez-moi un petit message

Bisous à toutes (et tous ?)

Crystal


End file.
